Dirty Connotations
by PervyPrincesses
Summary: A conversation between Kyoya and Tamaki...written for my friend who loves her some KyoTama ONE SHOT!


**A...very...Dirty Mind**

_Tamaki: I'm bored_

**_Kyoya: Tamaki, you are always bored..._**

(…)

_Tamaki: Have you ever noticed that most words can have dirty connotations?_

**Kyoya: ?**

_Tamaki: It's true._

**Kyoya: Ok then...explain.**

_Tamaki: It's my theory of the week. *looks dramatic* _

**Kyoya: I hope you have fun trying to prove it in that case.. *pushes glasses up***

_Tamaki: I will. The same way you have fun when I'm fucking you senseless._

**Kyoya: That doesn't prove anything.**

_Tamaki: Maybe not, but I've _proved_ I love you._

**Kyoya: That's not dirty.**

_Tamaki: No. But this is: I've proved it by fucking you senseless._

**Kyoya: *rolls eyes and pushes glasses up again * Fucking people does not prove you love them it just causes annoyance especially if your the one fucking them.**

_Tamaki: Maybe not, but I do love you my little Kyo. And I enjoy fucking you._

**Kyoya: DO NOT CALL ME KYO! I think you use the word fuck too much. In fact, I think that, compared to me, you use swear words in general too much on a daily basis, it's annoying.**

_Tamaki: Fine to try and not overly annoy you, anyways I don't think I need to tell you which of those words is dirty. But I will shorten those sentences for you:  
You fuck me on a daily basis. That's what you should have said_

**Kyoya:…**

_Tamaki:You know it's true._

**Kyoya:…**

_And you enjoy it._

**Kyoya: No comment!**

_Tamaki: Kyo, I bet you would look _extremely _hot in a sexy nurse uniform, with fuzzy handcuffs, and scalpels, I bet you could get some scalpels since your family is in the medical business._

**Kyoya: Why do you need scalpels? Why do you always try to get me to cross dress? I don't get what's so appealing about me in a skirt anyway from what I'd look like Ranka which doesn't appeal to me...AT ALL.**

_Tamaki: It's not about the skirt. It's about how short it is..then you would look absolutley wonderful._

**Kyoya: Whatever. I still don't get why it's always me who's cross dressing...you should try it once in awhile.**

_Tamaki: One word: SEME *rhe elusive red arrow pointing at me*...and besides I'm daddy and you are __mommy...it just make sense._

**Kyoya: Yeah, so?**

_Tamaki: You're the uke. The submissive one._

**Just because I'm uke, doesn't mean I have to submit to wearing skirts.**

_You're right. Too bad you can't say no to to me, I've taken you._

**Ayame Jonochi (Vice-Class President):If you guys don't stop passing notes you'll get caught. What are you talking about that's so interesting anyway?**

Teacher: Suoh! Ohtori!, are you passing a note?"

Tamaki: "Umm…yes?"

Teacher: "Hand it over." (…) "So Suoh and Ohtori, it says you're passing notes. Is that true?"

Tamaki: "No"

Teacher: "Then why did Vice Class President say so?"

Tamaki: "She's trying to get us in trouble."

Teacher: (…)

_Tamaki: That was close._

**Kyoya: Yeah, I can't believe she bought that.**

_Can you imagine if she had read what we wrote to the class?!_

_**Kyoya: *pushes glasses up* I think everyone would be on the floor now.**_

_Tamaki: Floor…_

**Kyoya: What's dirty about floor...well this is a school floor...eww?**

_Tamaki: I'm just thinking about the things I could be doing to you on the floor._

**Kyoya: Ok -is-dirty, use the word "bee"**

_Tamaki You make my heart fly like a bee, bee-cause you're just so bee-utiful. And I wanna fuck you._

**Isn't that a little stretched? Bee wasn't even dirty in all that.**

_Tamaki: Stretch…_

**Kyoya: Oh, come off it, Tamaki! You can't prove this theory!**

_Tamaki: Come…  
Tamaki: It…_

**Kyoya: Seriously! Get some help!**

_Tamaki: Get some…_

**Kyoya: Arg, lay off it!**

_Tamaki: Laid…_

**Kyoya: I still think your theory sucks.**

_Yamaki: Suck…_

**Kyoya: You have such a dirty mind.**

_Tamaki: Yours is equally dirty, but I really want to get down and dirty with you..._

**Kyoya: I don't think that's possible.**

(…)

_Tamaki: What are you thinking about?_

**Kyoya:…You fucking me senseless.**

_Tamaki: You see. You _do _have a dirty mind._

**Kyoya: How could I not be thinking it. You only said it about a billion times!**

(…)

_Tamaki: I love you…_

**Kyoya: I love you too.**

_Tamaki: In spite of my dirty mind?_

**Kyoya: In spite of your dirty mind!**

_Tamaki: :)_

**Kyoya: And sometimes, I thoroughly enjoy that your mind is sooo … creative…**


End file.
